Please dont leave me, Naruto
by Eueluna
Summary: The fanfics are created from scratch by the song "Please Do not Leave Me" by P!nk. That is a SasuNaru, don't like, don't read. Sasuke go crazy when Naruto is being knitting from him! This is my first vocal fanfics so enjoy!


Hello again! Sorry that I haven't write on a looooooong time, but I have school work so thats why^^'''

I will update "Summer Festival" soon I promise3 but right now I coming with this so you can read this during I write the other story^^

And thanks to you all that love my story "Summer Festival", I'm very happy for all that you have comment :D

So enjoy:3

.LOVE

_**I don't know if I can yell any louder **_ _**How many times have I kicked you out of here? **_ _**Or said something insulting? **_ _**I can be so mean when I wanna be **_ _**I am capable of really anything **_

_**I can cut you into pieces**_

_**When my heart is broken **_

"What are you think you doing?" The black haired boy said angry.

"Moving out. Don't you remember that you kicked me out?" The blond boy said "I'm tired that you yell at me every day"

"But you are always with Sai and Kiba, Do you fucking date us three?" He yelled and took the blond in he's arms pushed him into the wall. He's heart did hurt. He loved the blond so much and was scared to lose him.

"Sasuke, stop, it hurst"

"Naruto-"

"How many times are you gonna cut me to pieces?" Naruto asked and pushed Sasuke away and walked to his bags.

_**Please don't leave me **_

_**Please don't leave me **_

_**I always say how I don't need you **_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this **_

_**Please, don't leave me**_

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke you always say that you don't need me. Why should I stay then?"

Naruto took his bags and walked away from Sasuke and his grip and Sasuke looked at him.

'He's not gonna leave'

Sasuke begin to run after Naruto and graped before he walked down stairs.

"Naruto, please, don't leave me"

_**How did I become so obnoxious? **_

_**What is it with you that makes me act like this? **_

_**I've never been this nasty **_

_**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? **_

_**The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest **_

_**But baby I don't mean it **_

_**I mean it, I promise**_

'Why do it always happen like this?' Sasuke asked him self.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I'm tired of this"

Naruto tried to get away from Sasukes grip but Sasuke pushed him so he fell down stairs.

Naruto cried and he grip his led. It was broken.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD" Naruto yelled in pain to Sasuke who lifted Naruto to the bedroom.

Sasuke was like two persons. Like a part of him wanted Naruto to stay and the other part wanted Naruto away.

_**Please don't leave me **_

_**Please don't leave me **_

_**I always say how I don't need you **_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this **_

_**Please, don't leave me**_

"Sorry" Sasuke said and looked all the windows in the room then left. He looked all the windows and doors in the house.

He couldn't let Naruto leave.

'Plaese don't leave me alone, Naru-Chan'

_**I forgot to say out loud **_

_**How beautiful you really are to me **_

_**I can't be without**_

_**You're my perfect little punching bag **_

_**And I need you**_

_**I'm sorry**_

Sasuke went to the bedroom to talk to Naruto and when he went in he saw Naruto tried to get out from the bed with hes broken leg. But Sasuke wouldn't let him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?" Sasuke yelled at him and pushed him back to the bed.

"SASUKE YOU HAVE GOT MAD"

"Do you know you really are beautiful" Sasuke looked in to Naruto eyes and stroked his face.

"I don't want to hurt you" Sasuke lie down on Narutos chest and hugged him.

'I need him' Sasuke said to him self.

"I'm very sorry Naru-Chan"

_**Baby, please don't leave me **_

_**No, don't leave me **_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**I always say how I don't need you **_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please,don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**I always say how I don't need you **_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this **_

_**Please don't leave me**_

"SASUKE~ LET ME GO RIGHT NOW" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who did lie on Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Naru" He hugged Naruto harder and begin to cry.

"Sasuke..." Naruto became shocked and he wanted to hug Sasuke but at the same time not. He had broke Naruto's leg but he loved Sasuke very much but he hated him too. Naruto hugged Sasuke.

"I will take you to a Doctor soon, but I don't want you too leave me, please" He said and kissed Naruto.

'Sasuke'

_**Please, please don't leave me**_

.LOVE

Me: Soooooo, how do you thinks? :)

Naru: Why must **I **break a leg?,it hurts you know *angry*

Sasu: And **WHY **must I **BREAK **his leg?

Me: *Sigh* BECAUSE it is so in the song *smile*

Naru: You are bad

Me: I know *smile,smile*

Sasu: Weird...

Naru: Yes

Me: Be nice *cry*

Naru: PLEASE, DONT CRY *panic*

Sasu: This is from us this time, hope you liked it even that I was a little mad and did break Naru's leg...This is her firs song-fanfic so be nice (I'm not,but that because it's me).

Naru,Sasu & Me: See you next time

Sasu: maybe

Naru & Me: HEY!


End file.
